


Reactions

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher and Claire have to tell Adelle about Victor's manreaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Love.

"Are you saying that he loves her?" Adelle asked sharply.

"Yes." Saunders replied at the same time that Topher shook his head.

"No! No! No! We're just saying that he's attracted to her on a physical level!" Topher waved his hands in agitation.

Adelle frowned. "But it isn't happening with anyone else? He hasn't been reacting to Echo or Tango or any of the others?"

"No! Not that I can find!" Topher ran a hand through his hair. It had been hard enough presenting this to Saunders, but talking about manreactions with Adelle was like his own personal level of hell.

Claire butted in, shooting a glare at him. "He's only reacting to Sierra, which indicates a bond deeper than pure physical attraction. If it was just attraction, he would probably react to Gamma too, as she's of a similar look and build."

Adelle nodded. "So, Echo, Sierra, Victor, and November are all having strange reactions in their doll states. We need to deal with this right away. Call a meeting with their handlers." With that crisp order, she sauntered to her liquor cabinet; the dismissal clear.


End file.
